We observed significant transfer of ground state population to the first excited vibrational state by sponatneous surface-enhanced raman Scattering (SERS) which can be explained by unexpectedly large SERS cross sections. evidence for pumping is seen clearly from the anti-stokes to stokes ratios exceeding these expected from a Boltzmann distribution.